User talk:DokutaFutomimi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the , or post a message on any active Admin's talk page! :Don't know what to do? Consider joining one of our current projects like the Image Unit or the Episode Summary Unit. If you are still looking for things to do, the Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 19:49, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Vandalism on the Anya Alstreim Page Thanks for the reverting the vandalism and informing me. I blocked the vandal for a week. 14:04, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Help with Oldrin Zevon page I actually haven't been following Oz the Reflection. I think you can ask User:BahamutX978 since he's the one who regularly updates information on Oz the Reflection. However, I'll take a look at the page and see what I can do anyways. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 07:52, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Euria's name. エウリア: It confirmed as Euliya in Oz the Reflection O2. ユーリア: Julia, names from Julius (ユリウス) as feminine. Both are different character. Windywalk (talk) 18:32, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wyatt1993‎ If he continues then he will have a temporary block. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch Di Britannia']] [[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Talk']] 12:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: spam comments Thanks for reporting it to me. User has been blocked and his comments have been removed. 05:01, March 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Conflict with Balofo Hi, Dokuta. I found the block unjustified since you weren't given any real prior warnings first so I unblocked you. Balofo was not an admin. He was only given temporary rights for CSS coding. I understand that you had some conflict with Balofo. However, when you have a disagreement with a user, please be respectful and civil about it. Do not resort to threatening or hating at any time. If you cannot resolve it, then please consult either me or Bahamut regarding it. Thank you! 02:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : I do apologize for the Balofo Incident and will take your words into consideration if Balofo or someone else causes another incident, Lelouch Di Britannia. In any case, even if it was unjustified I intentionally got myself blocked just to expose how temporary admin rights can be abused by just about anyone who gets them. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 03:08, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : Something's not right here. I'm still listed as blocked but I can edit my own talk page. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 03:14, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: Meh, I won't worry too much about it. In any case, If Balofo ends up being a full admin on this wiki I will simply delete my user page before leaving and never returning. I honestly have done some contributions as you could see with how both Oldrin Zevon and Marrybell mel Britannia had their appearances described on their pages and with how I alerted you to some of the vandalism that sometimes happens on this wiki. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 11:33, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Seems like your IP was autoblocked. Try and see if you can edit now. 14:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Stories I've done those stories because I have autism and Bipolar disorder. Wyatt1993 (talk) 01:00, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Huh. I just have Autism. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 02:45, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Comment in Marrybell Hello, I saw someone commenting bad things in Marrybell Comment section. I have deleted it, if you can see him commenting about inappropriate thing, please contact me. I will help as much I can do. 11:40, March 29, 2019 (UTC) : Excellent work. If the person tries to comment again with that lewd stuff, I'll let you know. Also, you spelled Marrybell's name wrong so let me correct that for you.--DokutaFutomimi (talk) 15:18, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Content Moderator Rights Hi, I’ve noticed you’ve been an active contributor here for quite a while. You’re a trustworthy user who has also reported vandalism/spam to us several times so if you’re interested, I’m willing to give you Content Moderator Rights. It’s the same rights that Sayla has. This will aid you in combatting vandalism/spam by yourself. Here are some of the things you can do: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages Tell me if you’re interested. 15:51, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :I’ve given you the rights. 17:11, June 14, 2019 (UTC)